Counting On You: A Inuyasha Yu Yu Hakusho Crossover
by Mrs.Minamino
Summary: Inuyasha gives up his baby girl after kagome passes away during child birth, she was tossed from foster home to foster home since she was a baby, now she lives with a horrible family, what happens when she finds out her father is a multi millionaire and he wants her back in his life.
1. Chapter 1

" Hey dumbass, pass the damn mashed potatoes!" An angry voice yelled for the third time.

A girl with waist length, wavy, ebony black hair and light brown/golden eyes snapped out of her thoughts and looked up at the elder yelling female that sat in front of her.

" Gomen'nasai natsumi, I didn't hear you." She said lowly to the elder female.

" Well open ya damn ears and listen next time I talk, now pass the damn mashed potatoes!"

The quiet female silently picked up the bowl of mashed potatoes in front of her and passed them to natsumi.

The elder girl snatched the bowl out of her hands and picked up a huge glob of mashed potatoes with her spoon and added it to her plate of foods.

Yelling, neglect, abuse, that's all the fourteen year old knew all her life, she's never known love, being one of five kids in the house, and the only adopted one, she's always been the target, her name you ask, its Amaya, Amaya Higurashi, fourteen year old foster child who is the target for all of her foster sibling and sometimes the target for her foster parents as well, they made it clear when they adopted her at the age of six, that they were only doing it for the checks that they received for taking her in.

" Hey! Stop fucking spacing out when I'm fucking talking to you!" Natsumi said while throwing her mashed potatoe covered spoon at amaya, mashed potatoes sticking to her face.

Amaya's eyes snapped up to natsumi's eyes.

" I apologize for not listening to you, may you please repeat what you said?"

" I fucking said you need to go out and get a damn job! Your fucking old enough to work and I'm sick and tired of you freeloading off of my parents!" Natsumi angrily yelled.

" Yes natsumi, I will look for a job tomorrow." Amaya replied back quietly. " Though I don't know if anyone will hire a fourteen year old, I have to try." Amaya thought to herself.

" yeah, you better find one." Natsumi said while getting up out of her chair. " Now clean all of this shit up, then take your ass to bed, you have school in the morning."

" Yes natsumi."

Amaya watched as natsumi made her way up the stairs, slightly relieved that she was alone now, well, she was alone, untill she felt something smack her in the back of the head. Amaya's hand flew to her head and looked down and saw a football sitting there, she heard laughter and saw two bodies running up the stairs, Amaya knew it was the mischievous twin boys that lived with her, they, for some odd reason hated Amaya, they constantly harassed her, laughing at her when they caused her harm. Amaya sighed and stood up from the table, no longer having an appetite, she began to clean the kitchen, sweeping the floors, washing dishes, taking out the trash, and finally moping the floor. Amaya looked at the ticking clock that hung on the kitchen wall and saw that the time read 11:45pm.

" I better hurry and take my bath so I can get to bed and wake up on time for school." Amaya though to herself.

She cut the kitchen lights off and made her way up the stairs, turning a corner, Amaya headed straight to her room. One plus about everyone hating her was that no one wanted to share a room with her, so she had a room all to herself.

Amaya walked over to her small closet and pulled out an oversized T-shirt that she forgot to give back to her best friend and a pair of shorts, and under garments, after finding her sleeping clothes, amaya walked out of her room and into the bathroom across the hall, making sure she locked the door behind her, amaya begin to strip off her clothes quickly and got into the shower, if anything was to relax the female, it would be a shower.

Twenty minutes later, amaya emerged from the shower, freshly washed and clean, she grabbed a towel from the closet inside of the bathroom and dried herself and her long wavy hair off with it, once she was through drying off, she put her sleeping clothes on and left the bathroom, but what she wasn't expecting was her foster father standing outside of the bathroom door, half naked and drunk beyond the limits.

Amaya bowed her head, praying he would leave her alone tonight.

" Yes father, is there anything you need?"

With her head still bowed, Amaya couldn't see the sick smirk plastered on the his face.

"Oh yes sweetheart." He said while grabbing her chin and brought her face up so she could look into his eyes. " there is something that I need."

Amaya felt her heart race, she was scared out of her mind, her foster father did this every time he got drunk, he would give her these sickening seductive looks and he would always ask her appropriate questions like " Do you have a boyfriend?" " What do you and your boyfriend do?" " Does he make you feel good?" And he would always ask them in a disgusting way.

" Kazuya, baby come on, I'm ready and waiting for you!" Amaya heard another drunk voice yell.

Kazuya rolled his drunk eyes and turned to walk away, but not before giving amaya one last seductive look.

When Amaya saw him turn the corner, she let out a breath she didn't realize she had been holding, and quickly rushed to her room, locking the door behind her. She sighed, leaning against her door with her eyes closed, trying to keep the tears back, her mind began wondering what would have happened if ayumi, her foster mother hadn't called kazuya away, amaya sighed again before walking over to her bed and collapsing on it. She lied on her back, looking up at the ceiling, her mind started to wander again, wondering why she had this horrible life, wondering why her parents decided to give her up, wondering if she would be able to survive in this house until she turned eighteen and could be emancipated, her eyes grew heavy, so she got underneath her covers and lied there, staring at her wall until she fell asleep.

TO BE CONTINUED!

PLEAASEEEEEEE COMMENT AND VOTE!


	2. Chapter 2: Real Friend Or Not

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

A hand reached from under a blanket, smacking the top of an alarm clock, shutting the annoying contraption up. Throwing the blanket off of her body, amaya stood up off of her bed and looked at the time on her alarm click and saw that it was 6:05am, she liked to get dressed before everyone so she wouldn't be in their way when the got up, so she walked over to her closet and pulled out a freshly knew dry cleaned school uniform.

She stripped off her sleeping clothes, and put her school uniform on, she went over to her dresser and fished out a pair of white knee length socks, and she put them on, after that she stood up, she grabbed her toothbrush off from on top of the dresser and walked over to her door, unlocking it and walking to the bathroom across the hall, locking the door behind her, she started brushing her teeth, and when she was done with that, she picked up the wire brush and begin combing out the tangled mess of hair, and she put it up in a high messy bun, then she combed out her forelocks.

Bang bang bang!

" Get out the god damn bathroom, there are other people who needs to get ready too!"

Amaya jumped at the sound of banging on the door, so she rushed to it and opened it, seeing the angry face of her elder foster brother. He scowled at her and grabbed her arm, yanking her out of the bathroom, and slamimg the door in her face. She sighed and walked to her room, grateful that she had finished with her hair, she looked at her alarm clock, seeing that it was now 6:29am, she rushed over to her bedside and picked up her backpack, and ran out of her room and downstairs, she threw her backpack down on the sofa and ran to the kitchen, she began taking out all different kinds of ingredients and cooking skillets, and she went to work on cooking the family breakfast, they liked to eat what Americans eat for their breakfast, so she made scrambled pancakes, cheesy eggs, bacon, toast, and sausage links, she finally finished cooking their breakfast just in time because kazuya and ayumi came down the stairs, with the twin behind them and lastly the two elder siblings. They all took a seat at the dining table and amaya sat a plate full of food in front of each of them, along with a glass of freshly squeezed orange juice, and they all began to eat.

Amaya stood there as usual, waiting for them to tell her she could eat, and when kazuya finally gave her permission, it was already 7:00am, which meant that it was time to head off for school, amaya sighed silently to herself knowing that she didn't have time to eat breakfast again and just grabbed an apple from the fruit basket that sat on the table, she then bowed her dismissal to the family, then walked over to the sofa and grabbed her backpack, she then walked to the front door and slipped her shoes on and quietly exited the house.

The walk to school was quiet as always, as munched on her apple, she used to find it unfair that she had to walk to school when her foster parents drove the other four to school, but now she was use to the unfair treatment and also happy that she didn't have to put up with the family in the morning when she walked to school. As amaya walked passed an electronics store, she saw on the TV in the front that there was a commercial about a shrine museum that needed help and was hiring young people to work as tour guides, amaya quickly took out a piece of paper and pencil and begin to write down the adress of the shrine, when she was finished writing, she put everything in her back pack and continued her walk to school.

When amaya arrived on her school grounds, she walked into the building and went directly to her locker, she grabbed the completed homework she left in there yesterday and headed for her homeroom class. Amaya arrived at her classroom seeing no one but the teacher in there, and she walked over to her desk.

" Oh, good morning Ms. Higurashi." A sweet voice called out to her.

" Good morning sensei." Amaya said, bowing to her teacher.

After receiving a smile from her teacher, amaya then sat down at her desk and put her head down. Minutes later, amaya heard two familiar voices, one male and one female, but she kept her head glued to the desk, she heard the voices talking for about ten minutes until she heard the goodbyes and sounds of kissing, amaya then heard footsteps coming closer, approaching her desk, after the footsteps stopped, she felt her shoulder being tapped, but she didn't raise her head, she continued to act like she was asleep, she heard a sigh, and felt another tap, when she wasn't responding, she then felt her body being shaken, which caused he eyes to snap open to glare at the offending person who was shaking her.

" Really shuichi?" She said annoyed.

He shrugged nonchalantly.

" You wouldn't wake up, what else was there to do?"

" Oh I don't know, leave me alone and let me rest before class starts." She said bluntly.

" But where's the fun in that? I would be bored out of my mind if I just sat here for another fifteen minutes waiting for class to start." He said pouting.

Amaya rolled her eyes at her best friends childishness.

" Your are so...

" Awesome, handsome, charming-

" annoying." Amaya said cutting him off.

Shuichi playfully glared at amaya, causing her to laugh.

" Your just hating because you know I'm awesome." Shuichi said while flipping his long crimson hair over his shoulder in a very dramatic girly way, which made amaya laugh harder.

" Yeah, your right, I'm am so hating on you." Amaya said sarcastically, while rolling her eyes.

" of course you are." He said smirking at her.

She was about to respond with a sarcastic remark, but she heard her sensei call both her and shuichi to her desk, so they both stood up and made their way over to her desk.

" Hai sensei, you needed us." I said politely.

" Yes, since you are the only two here, and both of you are in my drama class, I have a question regarding the drama club."

" Hai, sensei, what is it?" Shuichi asked.

" I was wondering, for this years play, we should do the tragic love story of "inuyasha", what do you guys think?"

The sensei looked at both of her students faces and saw that shuichi looked interested, but amaya looked confused.

" Is there a problem Ms. Higurashi?" She asked politely.

" No, there is no problem with me, I'm not disagreeing on your decision on what play we should do, its just, I don't know that story." Amaya said embarrassed.

Both the teacher and shuichi looked at amaya like she was crazy.

" Maya, how do you not know that story, that's like the number one story every parent tell to their child." Shuichi said in disbelief.

Amaya looked down sadly, knowing that she didn't have a childhood that included loving parents that tucked her in and read her goodnight stories.

" I just don't ok." She said softly. " but if you can give me a copy of the book, I will read it and have a better understanding of it."

Her sensei smiled at her and nodded.

" unfortunately, I don't have the book on me today, its at my home, but I would be glad to bring it tomorrow and let you borrow it." Sensei said.

" Arigato sensei, I would appreciate that very much." Amaya said smiling.

" Then it is settled, we are doing the story of inuyasha!" Sensei said smiling.

They all heard the first bell ring.

" You two might want to sit down now, the rest of the students should be coming any minute now." Sensei said as she took out her big binder full of pass out information.

" Hai sensei." The two students said in unison as they turned away from their teacher and walked back to their seats, and as soon as they sat down, students started filing into the classroom.

Amaya sighed, knowing this was the part of school that she dreaded, not the most, but close to it, as the rest of the students filed into the classroom, she put her head down on her desk, knowing she would year the annoying voices of her enemies very soon.

As amaya heard the last bell ring, she also heard two voices laughing about how they made it only seconds before sensei closed the door, then she heard the usual heavy footsteps walk over towards her desk.

" Hey stupid, how are you doing this morning?" She heard the familiar voice speak to her.

She ignored him and kept her head down on the desk with her eyes closed.

" What, are you def now, you can't hear?" He asked.

Again she didn't respond.

" Whatever, I was trying to be nice to you today, but your to stupid to show some hospitality." He said walking away to his seat.

" okay class, settle down, I have very important information I need to hand out to you, these, as you know, are your monthly progress reports, and everyone should no the drill by now, if you got lower than a seventy in any of your classes then you need to have your parents sign this so they are awre of your grade and you must bring it back before this Friday." She said while handing out everyone's progress reports.

Amaya kept her head down during the hole ordeal, she only lifted her head when the teacher handed her the progress report. She took a look at her grades.

Math: 92%

Art:100%

Social studies: 99%

English: 90%

Gym: 91%

Science: 96%

Drama:98%

She was happy with her grades, though she could do much better in some subjects, she was content, she smiled to hersekf, but her smile fell when she felt her progress report being ripped out of her hands, she looked up and saw no other than yusuke urameshi scanning over her grades.

" Feh, you think your so smart don't you?" He said while throwing her progress report back at her.

Amaya cast her eyes down ward.

" Yeah, you look down bitch, don't think your the shit because you get good grades, because your still nothing but an ugly, nerdy, loser, bitch! He said yelling at her, catching the attention of the whole class, who started laughing at what yusuke said.

" Yusuke Urameshi!" She heard the teacher yell.

Amaya's eyes started to water, looking up briefly, she caught the eyes of her best friend, but he quickly looked away from her, clearly not wanting to be brought into the situation, her heart broke, she thought that her best friend would stand up for her this time, but it looks like she was wrong, is he really, truly her friend? Amaya didn't know. The tears falling down her eyes began to splash on her hands, not able to take anymore laughing, she stood up from her seat, and ran out of the classroom.

Amaya ran to the nearest bathroom, but quickly wished that she hadn't.

" Oh look girls, if it isn't the miss know it all bitch." A evil girly voice called out.

Amaya turned around to leave out of the bathroom, but she was yanked back in by the back of her uniform.

" Did I dismiss you?! You don't fucking leave with my permission!" The evil girl yelled in amaya's face.

Amaya tried to get out of her grasp, but she was pushed into the wall, making her hit her head against the brick wall, she fell to the ground holding her head, feeling slightly dizzy.

" Lesson learned bitch, don't ever try to defy me again and stay the fuck away from my boyfriend, if I see you talkin to him again, I swear you will wish you were dead, you think I don't notice when you two talk to each other, by the way, he only talks to you, because he feels sorry for you, you don't actually think that he is your friend do you, I mean honestly, he only talks to you when you two are alone, and he ignors you when people are around, you are just to pathetic for him to ever consider you a real friend, so just do yourself a favor and just stop talking to him, and if you don't, well, like I said, your gonna wish you were dead." She said as she walked out of the bathroom, with her minions following right behind her.

Amaya stayed on the ground holding her head, already knowing that a knot will form because she bruise easily.

After a few minutes, amaya got to her feet and walked over to the sink, looking in the mirror, she saw the forming of a knot on her forehead, sighing to herself, amaya walked out if the bathroom and back to her class. Amaya waited at the door for the teacher to open the door for her, and when she did, amaya walked inside of the classroom, the air was thick with tension, and she even heard more snicker from some students as she walked passed them, she walked back to her seat and put her head down, unaware of the emerald eyes that keeps glancing her way.

The rest of amaya's day was typical, except for her last class which was drama class, they had to work on a monolog to present to the class, but amaya just kept her head on her desk, not wanting any part of today's activities, especially because shuichi was in this class with her and she didn't want to speak with him, but unfortunately for her, shuichi did want to speak with her.

He made his way over to her, and he tapped her shoulder like he did this morning. She didn't respond to him so he tapped her again, calling out her name, but she just shrugged his hand off of her shoulder.

Shuichi sighed.

" Look maya-

" Don't call me that!" She yelled at him, her head still on her desk.

Shuichi knitted his eyebrows together in confusion.

" but I always call you Maya, you know that I give all my friends nicknames." Shuichi said confused.

"We're not friends!" Amaya's head shot up, her brown/golden eyes glaring at him. " You really think that friends just sit there and let people pick on their friends and not do anything about it?! You think a friend only talk to their friend when no one is around and when people are around, then you ignor them?!"

" I don't ignore you, I'm talking to you right now." Shuichi said.

" Oh yeah, because no one with a high social status is in this class! Just leave me alone and don't talk to me anymore, then you won't have to worry about your precious popular friends seeing you talk to me." Amaya said.

The last bell of the day rang and amaya grabbed her bookbag and stood up and walked out of the classroom, leaving a very guilt redhead staring after her.


	3. Chapter 3: Striking Resemblance

As amaya left the school grounds, she fished inside of her bookbag for something, finding what she was looking for, she pulled out a piece of paper with an address on it.

"542 Sunset Blvd." Amaya muttered to herself.

As she was walking through the streets of Tokyo, she stopped to ask people for the direction to the shrine, everyone would shrug her off, until finally a old woman pointed her in the direction of the shrine museum. Bowing to the old lady, amaya turned to walk in the direction of the shrine, she got to the bottom of the steps, looking up, she sighed at seeing all the steps she would have to walk up, but it was necessary, she needed a job, and badly, so she just shrugged and started on her way up the stairs.

When she finally got to the top of the stairs, she saw a woman standing next to a huge tree, she looked to be in her late forties, early fifties, amaya took a deep breath before walking over to the one who had yet to notice her.

" Excuse me ma'am?" Amaya said politely.

The woman jumped in suprise at not knowing that the girl was standing behind her, the woman had her hand held to her heart, laughing at herself and trying to clam her heart rate.

" Yes, how may I help you?" The woman asked in a genuinely sweet voice, turning around to face amaya.

When the woman's eyes connected with amaya's, her own chocolate orbs widen in shock. Amaya stood there awkwardly, not knowing what to say to the woman who was staring intently at her. Gettining uncomfortable, amaya tapped the woman's shoulder.

" Umm excuse me, is everything alright?" Amaya asked.

" You look just like her." The woman mumbled to herself, still staring at amaya in shock.

Amaya was confused, and more uncomfortable.

" Umm, I'll come back tomorrow if today isn't a good day for you." Amaya said while backing away.

The woman snapped out of her shocked state and grabbed amaya's wrist, stopping her from moving.

" No, its ok, its just that, you bear a striking resemblance to my deceased daughter, it had taken me by surprise is all, but what can I help you with sweetie?" She said.

" oh, well I saw an add on tv about this shrine hiring young people to be tour guides, and I would like to apply for a position." Amaya said nervously.

" Oh, yes of course, right this way, I'll just take down your information, we are in desperate need of tour guides, we just opened up our museum, about a week ago, and it seems pretty popular, a lot of people visit." The woman said as she opened a screen door, going inside if the house, with me following behind her, we both slipped off our shoes and made our way to the kitchen, where she pulled out a notebook, she then took down all of my information.

" What's your name sweetie?"

" Amaya higurashi." Amaya said.

The woman dropped her notebook and started at amaya again.

" You, you said higurashi?" The woman asked.

Amaya looked at the woman confused, and slowly nodded her head.

" Yes ma'am."

The woman ran a hand through her short hair, her thoughts running wild, one thought in particular that she wish would be true.

" Sweetie, what's tour moms name?" The woman asked.

Amaya looked uncomfortable with the certain change in topic.

" I don't know my birth mom or dad, I'm a foster child."

The woman's thoughts were thinking something that she wanted to try and prove, she may be getting old, but she was not stupid, this young girl in front if her bears a striking resemblance to her daughter, and her last name is higurashi also, she had someone she needed to call.

The woman finished taking down amaya's info, even her clothes size for the uniform she would have to wear, after that, amaya let her know that she didn't have a phone but she could send her the information via email and she would be able to check her email at school, after they got all of that settled, amaya left to go back home.

When the teenage girl left out of the shrine, the older woman walked to her cordless house phone and dialed an important number, the woman heard the phone ring three times until she heard someone on the other line began to speak.

" Taisho inc. This is ami speaking, how may I help you?" A voice said.

" Yes, this is fumiko higurashi, I was calling because no need to speak with-

" Oh don't worry , I'll connect you right to him, just give me one moment."

" Ok, Thank you.' Fumiko said politely.

A few minutes later, fumiko heard a very familiar gruff voice answer the phone.

" Hello?" He said.

" Yes hello inuyasha, I have something I need to talk to you about."


	4. Chapter 4: Could She Be

Fumiko's Pov

After I had hung up the phone with inuyasha, we agreed to meet at the coffee shop on jewel street, so now I sat in the little comfy coffee shop, waiting for my former son in law to arrive. I had a lot on my mind, and it was urgent that I spoke with him, he was ten minutes late, so I picked up one of the magazines that sat on the table, with my son in law and his older brother on the cover, the cover stated something about their company merging with some important company over in america, and I smiled, knowing that inuyasha was finally moving on and doing very productive things with his life.

As I was reading, I heard a lot of commotion outside, and when I looked up, I saw hundreds of lights flashing and people pushing and shoving trying to get pictures of her son in law, his security guards was pushing through people, making a way for inuyasha to get through and into the coffee shop. I stood up when he walked over to me and I gave him a hug, which he kindly returned.

" Hello fumiko, its nice to see you again." Inuyasha said smiling lightly at me.

" Yes dear, its very nice to see you too." I said smiling back at him. " I see paparazzi is still hounding you." I said chuckling.

Inuyasha rolled his golden eyes.

" Yes, they are as relentless as ever, always in my business." He said while crossing his arms.

" Why don't we sit down now dear and order a snack." I said while sitting down and picking up a menu.

" Yes! Food! I'm starved, I hope they have Raman." Inuyasha said while plopping down in his seat and picking up a menu as well.

" No dear, they don't have Raman here, but if you want, we can go to this Raman shop down the road from here." I said to him.

I saw his eyes light up and he hopped up out of his chair.

" Yes! Let's go!" He said while walking over to me, grabbing my arm and pulling me out of the shop, shielding me from the paparazzi.

When we got to the limo, the shofer opened the door for us and we got in.

" I'll drop you back off over here to pick up your car." Inuyasha said to me.

" Oh, there is no need dear, I walked over here, my car broke down a few months ago, so I just walk where I need to go." I said to him.

" Why didn't you tell me, I can get it fixed for you, or just get you another car, you know its not a problem for me fumiko." He said sincerely.

" Yes I know dear, but that is unnecessary, I'm very fine with walking." I said to him.

He frowned at me.

" Fumiko-

" Inuyasha." I said back to him in my " this discussion is over" voice.

He just sighed.

" Ok fine, but if you change your mind, you have my number, I promised kagome that I would take care of you, and I'm planning to keep that promise." He said to me.

I smiled at him and grabbed his hand.

" I know dear, and I appreciate everything you've done for me, but I very much enjoy walking, it keeps me healthy, especially with me getting older." I said smiling. "oh look, were here" I said as the limo stopped in front of the shop that says " Yukimora's Noodles"

The shofer came over and opened the door and held his hand out to help me out, I thanked him as I took his outstretched hand and pulled myself out, inuyasha right behind me. Somehow, the paparazzi followed us here, and were snapping pictures of inuyasha, one if them pushed me out of the way to get a picture of inuyasha, causing me to stumble, inuyasha gripped my shoulders, stopping my fall and glared at the offending man.

" Watch what the fuck your doing, don't you dare put your hands on my mother!" Inuyasha said going towards the man that dared to push his mother in law.

By I grabbed his hand and gave him a pleading look.

" Let's just go inside dear, I'm sure it was only an accident."

Inuyasha only nodded, never taking his eyes off of the man, he tightened his hand around mine, pulling me into the restraunt.

" I'm so sorry about that fumiko." Inuyasha said to me.

" its alright, now let's go and sit down, I'm getting very hungry." I said smile while walking over to a table.

After a few minutes of sitting in silence, a young waitress with shoulder length brown hair and brown eyes came over to us with a notepad in her hands and a big smile on her face.

" Hi, I'm keiko and I will be your waitress today, what can I get for you?" She said in a genuinely sweet voice.

I smiled at her.

" I would like the Yakisoba chicken stir fry, a medium bowl please." I said.

" Yes ma'am, and for you sir?" She said while looking over at inuyasha.

" I will have the same, but put it in the biggest bowl that you have, and add another small bowl of beef raman to that order."

I sweatdropped at his order.

" inuyasha, are you sure you can eat that much honey?" I asked looking at him with wide eyes.

" Of course, I can never have too much Raman." He said haughtily while crossing his arms and still king his nose up in the air.

" Ok, whatever you say." I said smiling.

Ten minutes later, keiko brought our food back out to us.

" So, Fumiko, what exactly did you bring me here to talk about anyways?" Inuyasha asked asked as he digged into his food, eating like the dog that he is.

" Oh, yes well, as I was our praying to the sacred tree, a girl popped up out of no where being me, she scared Mr half to death." I started, laughing at the memory.

" Was she causing you any trouble, cause you know I'll-

" No inuyasha, it wasn't like that, she was a very sweet girl, she inky came to apply for a job at the shrine, but the thing is, when I turned around to look at her... She... She...-

" What happened fumiko?" Inuyasha said concerned.

My eyes started to water, thinking back to the girls face, and how much she so resembled my daughter.

" She looked so much like kagome." I said looking inuyasha in his golden eyes.

" She was an exact replica of her, the only thing that was different about her was that her brown eyes had a golden hue to them." I said, my mind picturing the girl's face.

I looked at inuyasha, waiting for him to respond, but all I got from him was a look, and it wasn't a look of surprise or shock, it actually looked like a look of... Guilt?

" Inuyasha?"

" I'm sorry." He whispered. " I'm so sorry."

My heart was pounding, what did he have to be sorry about, what did he do?

" Inu-

" I gave her away." He whispered.

My heart stopped, I looked up at him, knowing exactly what he meant, but I didn't want to believe it.

" W-what?" I croaked out.

" I gave her away!" Inuyasha yelled, attracting the attention of the other customers in the noodle shop.

I didn't care who saw or heard what, all my mind was focused on was strangling the hanyou that was in front of me.

" Explain inuyasha." I said in a calm voice, trying to hold my temper.

Inuyasha looked down at his hands, then I saw him close his eyes.

" It happened fourteen years ago, just a few weeks after me and kagome had gotten married, we found out that she had become pregnant, we were so happy, kagome went out right away and started buying baby things." He said while smiling a sad smile at the memory. " She had wanted to keep the pregnancy a secret, she knew that it was a long line of miscarriages that went on in your family, so she didn't want to get everyone's hopes up and then have something go wrong." Inuyasha said frowning. " All throughout the pregnancy, everything was fine, she went through normal things that pregnant women go through, but when it was time to give birth, that's when all the complications started to happen." Inuyasha said.

Flashback

" Hahaha! I win inuyasha! I told you I would best you!" Kagome said while doing her little happy dance while sitting down.

" Feh, you only won because I let you win." Inuyasha said while pouting and turning his nose up in the air.

" Of course you did." Kagome sarcastically said while rolling her eyes. " ow!" Kagome yelped.

Inuyasha stood up in a flash and moved to stand by his wife's side.

"What's wring kagome? Are you alright?" He asked concerned.

Kagome smiled sweetly at him.

" Yeah, our baby is getting a bit aggressive in here though." Kagome said smiling.

Inuyasha smiled up at kagome.

" I love when you say that." He said to her.

" Say what?" Kagome asked confused.

" Our baby." He said smiling at her while putting his hand on her 9 month old stomach.

Kagome smiled back at him and grabbed a hold of his forelocks and pulled him up to her, giving him a sweet, loving kiss, which he happily returned.

" I can't believe we're gonna be parents soon." Kagome said to inuyasha, stroking his face lovingly.

" I know, and we're gonna be the best parents ever, and our family will be complete, just you, me, and our beautiful little amaya." Inuyasha said rubbing her stomach and leaned in for another kiss, but he heard a splashing sound, he looked down and saw that kagome's water had broke.

Faster than she could blink, kagome had been rushed to the car and they were on their way to the hospital.

Flashback Over

" When we got their, they rushed kagome to a room, hours later, she was gone." Inuyasha said, tears in his eyes as he looked down at his hands. " After amaya had been released from the hospital, I took her home, it was the hardest thing I ever had to do, to have to look at a baby that had just taken my wife away from me, and she looks identical to my wife, I couldn't deal with it, so I went to an orphanage, and left amaya in a basket at the door step, I ran after I rang the doorbell, after a fee days of sitting alone in the house that kagome and I had shared, my mind just snapped, I went crazy, I broke alot of our stuff, i started cutting myself, I locked myself up in my room and I never came out, I was starving myself, I didn't care what happened to me, I just wanted the pain to end, I wanted to join kagome." He said solemnly.

" What happened after that?" I asked.

" Sesshomaru." He said simply. " sesshomaru came to my house and saw the state that I, and my house was in, and he literally brat the insanity our if me, he made me come back to my senses, he let me work at his company, which at the time wasn't booming as it is now, and the work he had me co kept my mind off of a lot of stuff." He said still staring at his hands.

I felt bad for inuyasha and what he had to go through, I truly did, I understand the pain of loosing someone you have given your all to, I lost the love of my life in a car accident, I get where he is coming from a hundred percent, but I couldn't help the anger that build inside of me, the anger of knowing he gave away the only child that my only daughter had, my hand reacted before I could stop it, but in reality, I didn't want to stop it.

My hand connected with inuyasha's cheek.

" I understand the pain of loosing someone you give your heart to, its very hard to go through, especially when you have children that look exactly like them, its painful to look at your children, seeing the face of your loved one, but that's when your suppose to stop and realize that you will always have a piece of your loved one because they live on in your children, you gave up the only person in the world that has kagome apart of her, because you were being to foolish to get past the pain and see the joy that you had in front of you." I said as I walked away from the table and walked out of the noodle shop, pushing past the annoying people snapping pictures at her.


	5. Chapter 5: Knight and Shining Armor

After amaya left the shrine, she made her way down the road. She had to be home by 6:30, or she would be in serious trouble with her 'parents', so she needed to figure out what time it was, she walked over to a man and asked for the time, and he told her it was 5:51.

"Arigato." She said bowing to the man. " maybe I can make it to the library and checkout some books before I have to start heading home." She thought to herself.

Amaya started walking in the direction of the library, but as she was walking, she saw a man and a woman inside of a dark alleyway, they were shouting at each other, and suddenly the man raised his hand and brought it down on the woman's cheek, causing her to fall to the ground, her cheek bright red.

Amaya's eyes were wide, she had been in alot of incidence where people put their hands on her, but she never saw other people do it to each other, especially a man to a woman.

Amaya acted on impulse and ran over and into the alleyway.

" Hey, stop hitting her!" She screamed at the man.

The man looked up at her, his brown eyes staring at her with hatred.

" Shut up bitch and mind your famb business!" He yelled as he grabbed the woman by her hair and balled his fist up, about to strike her again.

" If you hit her again, I'll go and get the authorities." She said with a glare on her face.

" You know what?" The man said while dropping the lady. " All you women are the same " He said while walking closer. " You bitches just don't know when to shut the fuck up and walk away. "He looked up at Amaya with a sadistic look in his eyes. " Now I have to teach you a lesson."

After that word escaped his mouth, Amaya took off running, fast as her legs would carry her. Amaya ran through a park, no one was in it, which was unfortunate for her, yet fortunate that no kids would be here to get hurt, she looked behind her to see the man still chasing behind her, so she pushed herself to run faster, which was proving to be more and more difficult, seeing that she was getting more and more tired, it was becoming harder to breathe. Amaya tried shaking him off by running into the woods, but he stayed on her trail the entire time.

" You better stop running from me bitch, your fucking pissing me off!" The man yelled from behind her.

Tears sprang to amaya's eyes, she was running out of breath, but the man was still behind her so she couldn't stop running. Amaya looked back to see that he was getting closer, she realized that her running was getting slower. When she turned to look in front of her, her foot got caught onto a branch protruding from the ground and she lost her footing.

" Ahh!" She screamed as she fell to the ground, she stood back up to being running again, but she was harshly tackled to the ground, knocking the wind out of her.

" Hahaha! Finally caught you, you stupid bitch!

The man made amaya flip around on her back, and he held both of her hands above her head with one hand and started to undo his pants with the other.

". Please stop and let me go! " said Amaya kicking around, trying g to vet him off of her.

The man looked down at Amaya and pulled his pants down, giving her signs that he wasn't in anyway, shape, or form going to release her any time soon.

" Get off of me! Somebody help me! Please help me!" Amaya screamed out, thrashing and kicking.

The man raised his hand and slapped her in the face, her head turned to the side from the force of the slap.

" This should teach you not to be a nosey dumb bitch! " The man exclaimed.

He reached down for her pants and tried to pull her pants down with his nasty, rusty fingers.

" Stop it! Someone help!" She screamed again.

The man raised his hand to smack amaya again, but he was jerked off of her and thrown across the forest floor.

Amaya looked over to her rescuer and her eyes widen when she saw that it was her redhead ex best friend.

" Shuichi?" Amaya said all shaken up.

" You wanna pick on girls you good for nothing asshole, let me show you a thing or two on beating someone. " shuichi said walking over to the man and landing a punch to the mans face.

" Your what my best friend would call a bitch." said shuichi. "Beating up on people who has no chance of fighting back." Shuichi said punching the man in the face again.

" No, No please I'm sorry " said the man pleading to shuichi.

*punch*

" Now get out of here!" Shuichi yelled and pushed the man away from his person.

The man took off running, never once looking back. Shuichi then turned around and ran to amaya, who was trying to get to her feet.

"Amaya, are you alright, did he hurt you?!" Shuichi said while helping her to her feet and checking her over for injuries.

" I'm fine shuichi." Amaya said monotonous. " Thank you for saving me."

" Your my best friend, I couldn't just stand there and do nothing when I heard you calling out for help." He said smiling at her.

Amaya stayed quiet after that statement, her mind wandering to the incident that happened in class this morning, noting how he didn't help her then.

" Why was that man attacking you in the first place?" He asked me.

" I tried to help a lady that he was beating on." She said simply.

Shuichi hesitated before asking.

"He wasn't able to-

"No, he wasn't able to touch me, you came just in time." She said. " look, thanks for the help, but I have to get home." She said as she started to walk away.

Shuichi grabbed her hand, stopping her.

" Please, amaya, allow me to walk you home." He pleaded.

" No thank you." Amaya said, never looking at him.

She heard him sigh and felt him turn her around to face him, so her eyes shot down to the ground.

" Look amaya." He said while lifting her chin. " I know I haven't been the greatest friend in the world, I've been a horrible friend, but I promise you, everything is going to change." He said as he looked deep into her eyes.

" I've always loved his beautiful eyes." Amaya thought to herself.

" I don't want you to jeopardize your popularity for me." Amaya said looking away from him.

She didn't hear shuichi say anything, but she felt his arms wrap around her waist and him pulling her close, her face resting on his chest, him stroking her hair.

" I don't care about the popularity, I just want you to be my best friend again, I thought about you all day today, that's why I was at the park, because I needed to clear my head, then I heard your voice, I heard you screaming and I ran as fast as I could to get to you, and when I saw that man on top of you, I just blacked out, I need you to be my best friend again, I want to protect you, I want to be there for you, to make sure no one hurts you, please amaya, be my best friend again." He said pulling back to look her in the eyes.

" Shoukd I forgive him, he did promise to change, and how bad could it hurt to give him one more chance." Amaya thought to herself.

Amaya looked up at shuichi with a warm smile on her face.

" Ok shuichi, I'll be your best friend again." She said smiling.

" Yes!" Shuichi said smiling and pulling her back in for a hug.

Amaya wrapped her arms around him and hugged him back tightly.

" just, don't hurt me again, I don't want to feel alone in a situation like that again, best friends stick up for each other, and be there for each other, promise you'll always be there for me?" Amaya said looking up at him.

" I promise." He said.

Amaya smiled big at him.

" great, now, I need to get home, or I'm going to be in some serious trouble with my parents." Amaya said while pulling away from shuichi.

" Well, come on, I'll walk you home." Shuichi said while wrapping his arm around amaya's arm and pulling her along.

Amaya laughed and followed him.

The whole walk from the park to amaya's home was filled with laughter, talking, and just all out fun.

" So, we've been friends for years now, and your fourteen years old and you've never had your first kiss before?" Shuichi asked.

" Nope." Amaya said simply.

" I can't see how, your so beautiful, anybody would be lucky to be able to kiss you." Shuichi said as they were sitting on amaya's front porch.

" Oh kurama, you and your flattery." Amaya said while blushing.

" but its true." Shuichi said while looking down at her. " Your a very beautiful girl, and it's ashamed that boys don't see the beauty of girls unless they are wearing skimpy clothes." He said.

Amaya smiled up at him.

" Thank you shuichi, your very sweet." She said while looking into his eyes, her heart stopped at seeing his beautiful green orbs.

Shuichi looked back into her eyes, and they both leaned in. There lips connected and sparks instantly flew. What started off as a innocent little kiss, turned into desire and longing, Amaya wrapped her arms around shuichi's neck, he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him, her hands entangled in his crimson locks, bringing his head closer to hers. Amaya felt his tongue lick her bottom lip, pleading for an entrance, which she happily accepted, his sweet tongue getting familiar with every corner of her mouth, his tongue found hers and they battled for dominance, which she lost horribly, but the need for air was making itself known, and their lips parted for air, both teens panting from the event that had just taken place.

Amaya looked at shuichi dazed.

" So, I'll see you tomorrow at school?" She asked.

" Defiantly." He said while caressing her cheek.

They both stood up and hugged each other goodnight, amaya turned to open her door, but shuichi grabbed her hand and turned her back around, his hands on her waist and hers around his neck, he leaned in and kissed her again, but this time, more passionately. When they broke this kiss this time, shuichi turned around to walk home, and she turned around to go inside her house.

Little did either of them know about the pair of eyes watching the whole interaction, and not liking it one bit.

To Be Continued!

Please read, comment, and vote please, I would really appreciate it a lot!


	6. Chapter 6: Nightmares Do Come True

Amaya made her way into her house, her mind still stuck on her moment she just shared with shuichi, although she was happy that she finally got to experience her first kiss with her bestfriend, she felt a little bad that they kissed and he has a girlfriend, even though amaya hated his girlfriend, it still wasn't the right thing to do.

Amaya just shrugged the situation off and went upstairs to change out of her uniform, so she can get started on cleaning up and making dinner before the rest of her family came home. When amaya got to her room, she closed the door behind her and sat her bag down, she went over to her dresser and pulled out a black tank top and some black shorts, and stripped her uniform off and put her cleaning clothes on. When amaya turned around to walk out of her room, she heard a knock on her door, she was startled to say the least, she knew for a fact that her family didn't get home until at least 7:30, she looked over at her digital clock, the green number flashing 6:45pm across the screen, she wondered who it was.

She walked over to her door and opened it, revealing the handsome, yet terrible face of her foster father, she expected to see him stumbling around and be the drunkard she knew him to be, but he didn't, and to her surprise, he wasn't even drunk.

" Yes kazuya, is there anything I could help you with?" She said, her eyes locking with the floor.

He didn't say anything in return to her, he just stared at her, and she could feel his intense gaze burning a hole on the top of her head. She jumped in surprise when she felt his hand on her chin, lifting her head up so she could look him in the eyes.

Her heart started racing, and not in a good way, she was always uncomfortable around kazuya, especially when he was drunk, but he was sober today, and she didn't know what to expect, but she got an idea when she saw him leaning his head down towards her, and she immediately pulled her head away from his hand and backed away from him, going further into her room.

He had a shocked, yet angered look on his face.

" Why the hell did you pull away?! What, am I not good enough for you?! You can kiss that red headed punk, but you can't kiss me?!" He said as he came in her room and grabbed her by her arm.

" Kazuya, please let go, your hurting me." She pleaded with him.

He smirked down at her, his smile full of malice, his face looking so sadistic.

" I'm hurting you?" He said softly. " Oh, you haven't seen pain yet." He said sadistically while throwing her on her bed.

" please, kazuya, stop this!" Amaya screamed, tears threatening to fall from her eyes.

" No way in hell will I stop, you see, I have a thing for beautiful girls, and you my dear, are as beautiful as they come, so just do me a favor, and make this easy on yourself, or we can do this the hard way, either way, I'll be satisfied." He said while laughing a sadistic laugh.

Amaya tried to get up and run, but he caught her by the arm and threw her back on the bed.

" So I see we're gonna have to do this the hard way, hahaha, I'm fine with that." He said while he started taking off his clothes.

He stripped off all of his clothes and made his way onto her bed, she continuously tried to get out of the room, but he always caught her and threw her back on the bed.

" If you get off this bed again, I'll show you pain that you can't even fathom! Now make this easy for yourself and take off your damn clothes!" He screamed at her.

Amaya ignored his instructions and sat still in her place, she was afraid to move a muscle.

"Oh so you wanna play like that, and not follow directions, ok." He said.

:: Lemon ahead ::

He crawled on her bed, and she tried to move back as much as possible but the wall prohibited that, so he grabbed her arm, yanked her away from the wall, and pushed her on her back in the middle of the bed and crawled on top of her. He grabbed her shirt and started yanking on it, struggling to get it off, Amaya heard a ripping sound, indicating that her shirt was ripping and she panicked, and instinctively did what she did when she felt she was in danger, kick, punch, slap, scratch, but nothing was working. He grabbed her hands and held both of her hands down with one of his hands, and he continued to rip off her shirt until it was nothing but a crumpled mess on her floor.

" Your so beautiful." He said while gazing at her, stroking her breasts through her black bra.

" Get off of me!" She screamed while thrashing around, trying to get him off.

But he ignored her command and continued to fondle her bra clad breasts.

" I can't wait to have you, that's when I really want to hear you scream." He said as his free hand worked its way down to her shorts, easily slipping them off.

" Your acting crazy kazuya, why are you doing this, you have a wife!" Amaya screamed.

" I'm tired of her, she's old news, I want something new and fresh." He said as he stared at her almost nude body.

" Please let me go!" She screamed desperately.

" No." He said darkly as he ripped her panties off with his bare hands. He stroked himself, then aligned himself at her entrance, not giving her time to prepare herself for the worst, he plunged himself deep inside of her, forever tainting her innocence, and ruining her virgin body.

Amaya screamed in pain as kazuya continued to thrust inside of her, not giving her fragile body time to a just to his length, each of his thrusts brought more and more pain, and her body was put through torment, never had she ever felt anything like this before, her lower regions ached with pains she never knew existed.

Eventually amaya went into shock, her mind shut down and she could no longer feel anything physically, mentally, or emotionally. She wasn't aware of anything, it was as if she was floating in a dark abyss, wanting to stay there forever. She didn't hear the disgusting moans and grunts that came from his mouth, she didn't feel his disgusting member plunging in and out of herself, she didn't feel when he pulled out and came all on her stomach, and for that, she was grateful.

Kazuya collapsed next to amaya, panting hard, trying to catch his breath.

He looked over at amaya's face and smiled his sadistic smile.

" See, it wasn't that bad now was it?" He asked, amusement shinning in his eyes.

He just smiled wider when he received no response from her.

" You see, you've experienced so much pleasure, your speechless." He said while getting up off of her bed and looking over at the digital clock that read 7:23pm." Now you better hurry up and get cleaned up, ayumi should be on her way home, and you know she expects the house to be clean and dinner to be made." He said while grabbing his clothes and walking over to her door.

" I'm in the mood for lasagna tonight." He said to her as he walked out.

Amaya had heard what he said, the minute he pulled out of her, her mind was pulled out of its shock, but she didn't make a move to get up, she just lied there, wanting nothing more but to die this very moment.

Amaya didn't know when it happened, she didn't feel her eyes drooping, she didn't feel when the silence of her room lulled her into a dreamless sleep. Amaya didn't know how long she had been napping, but she was soon pulled out of her peaceful dream with a slap across her cheek, leaving her face red and stingy.

Amaya's eyes slowly slid open and immediately she saw two angry, stormy grey eyes.

"What the hell do you think your doing?! To busy pleasuring yourself that you forgot to clean my fucking house and make dinner!" Ayumi yelled in her face.

Amaya didnt flinch away like she normally would, she just slowly looked down a her still nude body.

" Now I'm going to say this once, get the fuck up, clean my house, and cook my fucking dinner!" Ayumi said while grabbing amaya's hair. " and don't let this mistake happen again, or you'll be sorry!" She said as she released amaya's hair and walked out of her room.

Amaya watched ayumi walk out of her room, then slowly got out of her bed, not wincing once, even when her private part was protesting against movement, and aching in pain.

She grabbed the bloody white sheets off of her bed and threw them into a corner of her room, then she walked over to her dresser and pulled out an over sized T-shirt, some baggy sweatpants, and her undergarments, and she walked to the bathroom.

Her shower was quick, but pleasant, the hot water relaxing her aching parts and joints and giving her little relief, she wished she could stay in it forever, but unfortunately, she couldn't, so she washed and got out, dried herself off and put on her clothes. She walked over to the mirror and looked at her reflection, she had no idea who the girl staring back at her was, her lifeless, dull black hair, her dull brown/golden eyes, the permanent frown that marred her face, she didn't recognize this girl. Amaya put her hair up in a ponytail, then walked out of the bathroom and made her way down the stairs, she walked to the kitchen and got started on cooking the lasagna, when she got finished making the lasagna and put it in the stove to cook, she made some salad to go with it, then she got started on cleaning the house, which is always a mess when she come home from school.

Thirty minutes later, she was done with everything, she set the table for her family and put food on their plates and lemonade in their cups, then she turned around and went up the stairs to her room, knowing that the other kids would be home and the adults would be coming downstairs in a minute.

Amaya fell onto her bed as soon as she got into her room, wanting nothing more than for sleep to claim her, so she fell asleep.

Please comment and vote and let me know your thoughts on this chapter please


End file.
